Modern computing systems employ disk encryption to protect data stored at rest on hard drive disks or other data storage. Attackers, however, can use a variety of techniques including bus scanning, memory scanning, and the like, to retrieve data from memory. The memory may itself include the keys used for disk encryption, thus exposing the data encrypted on a disk drive. Various techniques, therefore, have been employed to protect sensitive data residing in at least some regions of memory. Doing so has become challenging, particularly in a cloud or server environment where multiple customer workloads (from different entities) may be supported simultaneously on the same server.